Beyblade: Burning Darkness
by OmegaZeroLightning
Summary: His name is Alex Storm. He's a Nerd. The school's teasing target. but that changes when he gains new friends and his Bey Burning Wing Phoenix.


Chapter 1: Enter, Alex Storm

**A/N**: Beyblade is an awesome game. And this story has just been stuck in my head for a while. It's going be a 3 part trilogy. The actual Beyblade Metal Fight/Fusion characters won't actually join until the third part. However, I hope that you the reader enjoy my tale about the awesome game of Beyblade. Also this Fanfic is set in Canada.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade Metal fight/fusion.

Yo.  
My name is Alex Storm, and I'm a Beyblader. Actually I wasn't a Blader until recently. See a couple of months ago I saw a star fall from the sky. And then I got my Bey and Precious partner, Burning Wing Phoenix. See, that whole event, changed my life. I used to be the kid everyone picked on. A nerd, for some reason everyone didn't like me. But now I have a bunch of really good friends, who have taught me lessons on how to be a better person. You see it all began not too long ago…

Alex stopped right outside the school door. He looked much more confident then he felt. His purple hair had once again been impossible to comb. This was one of the many reasons he was bullied, His unusual and unruly purple hair. He clenched his fists. His hand went into his pocket and he pulled out his Beyblade.  
The Face bolt was a fiery red and on it held a Picture of a Phoenix raising its wings towards the top of the face bolt. Underneath the bird of fire the word Phoenix was written in flame-like letters. The Energy ring had a Fire-like arrow that made a circle around the face bolt. Underneath, the Silver Fusion wheel had a unique shape like two wings. The spin track had the same shape just smaller. The Performance tip was a perfect circle.  
He ran his thumb over the top of the top, inspecting all the scratches that decorated the Bey's top. He frowned. _"I really wish there was a Bey mechanic in town! Then my Phoenix wouldn't have to look so terrible."_ He thought. Slipping the Bey into his pocket, he gathered his courage and pushed the doors open. As he walked in he noticed a group of people cheering. He walked forward and heard one cry out. "Oh, Man! Not again" as a top flew over the kids shoulder. One other got a huge grin and danced around in a happy jig.  
"I, James Grey, am the greatest Beyblader in the world!" He said as he spun around in circles, until he noticed Alex.  
"What do you want? Huh?" he continued to taunt Alex. Alex only shook his head.  
"I don't want anything. Just inspecting you're Beyblade skills." James' eyes gained a malicious tint.  
"Do you have a Bey?" He asked, stalking towards Alex. The Purple headed boy frowned. No way out. He nodded.  
"Course I got one. What's it to yea?" He goaded James. James grinned.  
"Then battle me, and I'll see how weak you are." Alex's eyebrow twitched. He was starting to get pissed off. He sighed.  
"Sure." James grin got larger, and eviler.  
"Then let's go." He shouted as he placed his Brown Bey into the launcher. Alex put his hand into his pocket.  
"I'm sure this'll be fun. Just to give you a tiny edge I'll show you my Bey."

He whipped the top out of his pocket, and showed it to his opponent.  
"Its name is Burning Wing Phoenix!" he shouted as he proceeded to place the Bey in its launcher. Unknown to him a girl's eyes ran over the Bey. Seeing its condition made her mad. However, she had never heard of the Blade so her curiosity overcame her anger and she moved closer. James laughed.  
"Hah! That Bey looks terrible, who'd you get it from? You're Granma?" Alex smirked. It had begun.  
"3!"  
"2!"  
"1!"  
"Let it Rip!"  
The tops dropped to the floor and chased each other around in circles. The girl pulled out her net book and powered it up. She ran the laptop's camera over the Fiery Bey. It's pulled up all its stats and records.  
"Interesting." She said "An attack type. Quite a unique one too."  
Finally, Alex's Phoenix caught up to James' Bey.  
"Hah, Gotcha! Go Phoenix!" The Bey sped up, and smashed into the brown Bey, throwing sparks everywhere.  
"Phh, you can't beat my defence type Bey like that!" James shouted. Alex's hair hid his sky blue eyes.  
"The first mistake you made was pissing me off." He started. "The second was underestimating my skill and spirit!" he shouted. "Lastly, you made the mistake of insulting my Bey! Finish it Phoenix!"  
The Bey dropped lower and plowed into the bully's Bey. Then, it lifted skyward throwing its opponent in the air.  
"Wha?!" James said, as the Bey landed not spinning anymore he fell over and landed hard on his butt. The other Bey jumped into Alex's hand.  
"The reason why my Bey is all scratched up is because I spent the last 2 months of the summer vacation training my Beyblade skills. So get lost." Alex's eyes hardened.  
"I'll get you for this!" James stumbled to his feet and sprinted away. Alex's face lightened.  
"That was awesome!" he said, spinning on his heel, and almost running into the girl who had been watching his battle.  
"Oh, Sorry!" He staggered backward. The girl took a deep breath.  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" she shouted, making Alex take a step back.  
"Do what?" he replied.  
"How could you leave a Bey in such a condition!?" She held out her hand. Letting out a huff she continued. Her crimson hair bounced once.  
"Give it here." Alex's hand tightened around the Bey.  
"What could you want with my Bey?" he said. She face faulted.  
"To fix it of course!"  
Alex's eyes lit up.  
"You a Bey mechanic?!" he asked. The girl smiled.  
"Yup, so if you would just…" The school's buzzer made a shrill noise.  
"Crap, got to get to class. Maybe after school, what's your name?" Alex said.  
"Hyata Mika, or in your country, Mika Hyata." Mika waved as Alex ran away.

Alex busted through the door.  
"Crap, crap, crap. I'm not late am I?" he asked looking at the teacher.  
The teacher shook his head. The same thing at the beginning of every year.  
"No, you're not, so take a seat."  
Alex walked over to a desk closest to the window. The teacher began.  
"O.K. class this year we have a special announcement! Some Japanese student's left their country and came here." Alex's eyebrows shoot up.  
"Alright you can come in." four kids walked in the class. One of them was that girl he met this morning, she had deep red hair and gentle brown eyes. She was followed by a boy with sky blue hair and bright green eyes, another boy with dark brown hair and coal like eyes. And another boy had a deep blond hair and blue eyes.  
"Please introduce yourself." The girl started first.  
"My name is Mika Hyata!" the boy next to her went next.  
"Sora Inukai here." The black eye boy started next.  
"Hmph… Not that it matters to you, my name is Tatsuya Shiryo." The last boy smiled.  
"Names Daiki Bunya." He said, waving. The teacher spoke up.  
"Well class I hope you treat our new students well. Each of you pick a seat."  
Mika looked up and down the class until she noticed Alex. Grinning she took the seat next to him, while Sora sat behind him.  
"Hi, Alex!" she said, still keeping the grin. "I'm glad I got a friend in the school."  
Sora quietly cried out in outrage.  
"What about me?" he said frowning at the girl. Mika shook her head.  
"Well, you're my brother, so that doesn't count." She stated. Alex's eye widened.  
"You're brother and sister? But you have different last names!" he said.  
"Well, we're actually Half-siblings, and I decided to keep my last name. Isn't that right Nee-san?"  
"Yep." Sora replied. Mika spoke again.  
"You still got that Bey?" Alex nodded. He pulled Phoenix out of his pocket. Sora smiled.  
"Another Beyblader, Huh?" he said. "You want to battle at lunch?" Alex eyes lightened.  
"Yeah!" he said.  
"WAIT!" Mika whisper shouted, waving her hands. "He needs to get his Bey fixed first!"  
"Imoto-chan, what would one battle do?" he said.  
"It could damage the Bey irreversibly!" she replied.  
"Nah, it'll be fine!" Sora turned forward to listen to the teacher.  
"Where did you guys learn English?" Alex asked. Mika sighed.  
"Back in Japan the four of us where like six years ahead in English. That's why they sent us here." Mika said trying to listen to the teacher's lecture of polynomials. Alex nodded and did the same

The bell rung and the kids excitedly gathered their things and left the class. Mika, Sora and Alex walked together chatting about Japan.  
"So you guys are really from Japan? Like the place with all that cool anime, Like Naruto and Bleach? And even the birth place of Beyblades!" Alex asked waving his hands above his head. Mika giggled. Sora shook his head.  
"It's not all that amazing." He said. "So, about that battle?"  
Alex smiled. "Yeah, come with me." They walked outside, and found a flat spot for beyblading.  
"Are you ready for this?" Sora asked. "Me and my Bey, Hyper Orion we're a pretty good team." Sora pulled out his Bey. It was white and silver with intricate designs on the energy ring. On the face bolt was a warrior, with Sword and shield, with a bow over his shoulder and a Quiver. Underneath written was the word Orion.  
Alex nodded.  
"Ya, well same for me and my Burning Wing Phoenix." He said. He pulled out his own Bey.  
They both placed their Bey's in their launchers and pointed them towards each other.

"3!"  
"2!"  
"1!"

"Let It Rip!" Alex shouted.  
"Go Shoot!" Sora also shouted.  
The Bey's dropped to the ground and shoot towards each other clashing in a shower of sparks.  
"Go Orion! Push him back!" Sora shouted.  
"Phoenix, Don't let up!" Alex cried.  
The Beys jumped back, then shot forward and clashed again.  
Mika frowned, Phoenix could destroy itself. She shrugged. _Boys._ She took out her laptop again and recorded the battle.  
_"This is going nowhere."_ Sora thought. _"My Orion is a balance type; its Attack is highest however. I guess I'll just have to use that move.  
_"I guess I'm going to end this know." Sora said. He squatted and crossed his wrists in front of him, focusing all his power into the Bey. Mika's eyes widened. That move combined with the damage to the Bey might seriously damage it.  
**"What are you doing?!" **Mika called in Japanese **"That could destroy his Bey!"  
**However, her Half-brother seemed too not be listening.  
Sora's closed eyes snapped open and he stood up quickly.  
"OK. Let finish this! Special Move…!" Orion shot out and climbed one of the nearby banks. It then proceeded to jump in the air. Alex's internally swore.  
_"SHIT! A special move!" _ He thought.  
"Orion Angel Star Drop!" Sora shouted. They Bey curved and began to plummet downwards. It gained a white hue right as it crashed into the other Bey. Wind shoot outward pushing all the observers back.  
"Phoenix!" Alex shouted as the wind eventually stopped.  
Both Beys were still spinning, however Phoenix had began to wobble.  
"Hmph, you've got a tough Bey to survive that. But you're almost done. You should just give up." Sora said. At that moment something inside Alex snapped.  
"Did you… just tell me… to GIVE UP!?" Alex shouted. Phoenix instantly stood straight and began to spin faster and faster. The top span so fast that the friction from the spinning caused the Bey to light itself on fire. Sora jumped.  
"Never. Ever. Tell me to GIVE UP!" Sora was shocked. Where did all this power come from.  
"I've had enough of people telling me to give up at everything. I'm going to show you!" Alex continued to shout.  
_"Crap. I need to come up with a special move on the spot. What could it…"_

*Flashback*

"_Phh, you can't beat my defence type Bey like that!" James shouted. Alex's hair hid his sky blue eyes.  
"The first mistake you made was pissing me off." He started. "The second was underestimating my skill and spirit!" he shouted. "Lastly, you made the mistake of insulting my Bey! Finish it Phoenix!"  
The Bey dropped lower and plowed into the bully's Bey. Then, it lifted skyward throwing its opponent in the air._

*End Flashback*

"_That's It!" _ Alex thought.  
Phoenix shot forward, dropping its edge lower and lower as it moved towards Sora's Bey, it smacked into Orion. Then it flung the edge up, throwing the other Bey in the air. Then as Orion had done only moments before, Phoenix climbed the slope, leaving the grass scorched and shot upwards towards the white top. What happened next awed most of the people watching. Out of the Bey sprung 2 wings of fire, as the Bey crashed into the white Bey's performance tip, Spin Track and Fusion Wheel.  
**"What?!"** Sora said, completely forgetting his English.  
"Special Move! Burning Wing Strike!" Alex roared as the top collided with the white Bey and caused it to fall dead with no movement.  
"No way" Sora said, switching back to English. Phoenix jumped into Alex's hands.  
"Oh yeah!" Alex shouted.  
"Wow, you're pretty good." Sora said. "I didn't think you had a special move." Alex laughed.  
"I made it up on the spot." He said rubbing the back of his head. The revelation shocked Sora.  
_"He came up with it on the spot?!"_ Sora thought. _"He must be an incredible blader!"_  
Mika ran up to them.  
"Damn it guys, you gave me a scare." She said.  
"Here, give me Phoenix. I'll fix it after school." Alex sighed.  
"Fine." He plopped the Bey into her hands.  
"Nee-san, give me Orion also please. I'll give it a tune up." She continued.  
"Kay." Handing the white Bey to his sister the group of three began to walk back to the school, chatting along the way.

The bell rang to end the school day. The three of them left the school. Alex walked in the other direction.  
"See you guys tomorrow!" Alex shouted. "You better have Phoenix finished by then!" the three walked in different directions, waving all the way._  
_


End file.
